His Blessing
by Lady Emily
Summary: Donna wants Eric to be okay with her and Casey. [Season 4 ED Oneshot]


A/N: Short E/D oneshot. It takes place in mid season four, after Donna has gotten together with Casey Kelso... Hope you like it!

* * *

Eric Forman was sprawled out on the couch in his basement flipping through a comic book when Donna entered. He looked up briefly. "Hey."

She surprised him a little by sitting on the couch next to his feet. Since their breakup several months ago, she rarely put herself in a position where they might touch even accidentally. "Hey Eric..." she trailed off with the look of someone who had something to say but was having trouble with the phrasing.

Eric sat up straighter and tossed the comic book onto the table. "Hey."

Donna smiled. "You already said that."

_Oops._ Eric rubbed at his neck. "Yeah, but it was worth saying twice."

"Whatever."

"So what brings you to my couch on this fine morning?" Eric prompted, knowing her well enough to see that something was on her mind, although he didn't really expect her to tell him what it was- she never talked to him anymore.

"Well, I was talking to Jackie-" Donna began.

Eric raised his eyebrows in a look of utter sympathy. "I'm so sorry..."

Donna glared at him, hiding a smile. "Shut up. I was talking to Jackie a few minutes ago and she made me realize that... well... I haven't been a very good friend to you lately."

That took him by surprise. "Um... what?"

"I just... we were friends before we, you know, started dating, remember?" Donna grew flustered very quickly, and her cheeks were starting to get warm. "And even though we... broke up... we should still be able to be friends, right? But we're just, growing apart..." She looked a little upset.

"We're not growing apart..." Eric soothed awkwardly.

"Liar."

"Yeah." he agreed. Inside, though, Eric was getting frustrated. If they were growing apart it was Donna's fault, not his. _He_ was still in love with her- _she_ was the one who didn't want to be with him. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, a little bit of irritation slipping into his words.

Donna looked down at her hands, twisting together in her lap. "I know it's my fault." she said softly. "When I started dating Casey... I knew you weren't okay with it and I did it anyway. I shouldn't have put some guy I have a crush on over our friendship, and I'm sorry."

"Ah, that's okay." Eric said quickly. He could feel his heart twisting and he desperately wanted it to stop. Why was she telling him this?

"What are you talking about? It's not okay!" Donna replied. She put a hand on his arm and his eyes immediately snapped to hers. She swallowed hard, feeling the intensity of his gaze on her, and nerves bubbling just below the surface of her skin because of what she was about to say. "Listen, Eric, tonight... Casey and I... well, we have a motel room and..."

Her speech was stilted and she paused just long enough for Eric to feel a deep, unyielding stab of pain at the thought of her giving herself to Casey Kelso.

She finished in a rush. "And I want to know if I can go without giving up your friendship."

Eric was completely stunned. How could she say something like this to him? "Are you asking me for my blessing?" His voice came out a lot higher than he would have liked.

Donna smiled. "I know it sounds stupid, but, Eric, we've been friends since we were kids... and... I dunno. I guess you're just more important to me than Casey is." she finished earnestly.

God, how long had Eric been waiting to hear _those_ words? "Donna." his voice cracked, and he had to clear his throat. "I can't make this decision for you."

"I know." Donna said. "Don't think of it that way. I just, I want to make sure you're okay. With it. With everything."

Eric's mind was so conflicted. He knew he loved her- there was no question, how could there be when she had come to him like this, about this, trying to make sure he wasn't hurt, seeking his blessing... Shouldn't he tell her that if Casey's the one that makes her happy, she should go ahead? But how could he tell the girl he loved that it was okay for her to be with another guy? What was that old saying- if you love someone, let them go?_ Bullshit. _You should fight for them, right? But how would Donna react if he just told her 'no'? She would hate him if she thought he was trying to control her, she would go with Casey just to defy him...

He finally settled on an answer. "Donna, if you're constantly questioning if sex with Casey is really what you want, you probably aren't ready for it."

Donna was getting defiant, just as he'd feared she would. "Look, Eric, I'm not asking for your opinion on whether I'm ready, okay? I just want to know how _you feel_!" she said harshly.

"You want to know how I feel!" Eric's voice was getting louder too, and more passionate. "I feel like I love you and the only guy I want you to be with is me, okay? So, no, I don't want you to do it!"

Donna went quiet. "Oh my god, Eric."

"Don't tell me you're surprised, Donna. I know I'm not imagining the sexual tension between us." Eric seemed to wonder if he'd been too bold and tried to backpedal with no success. "Look Donna, I just... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..." He buried his face in his hands.

"You're right." she murmured.

Eric, still not looking, felt her hand lift from his arm and the couch cushions rise as Donna got up. He heard footsteps, followed by the sound of the door gently opening and closing. When he raised his head he was alone. _What did I just do?_ The silence was deafening.

Without warning, the door burst open. Eric jumped up, startled, and Donna flew into his arms, the force nearly knocking him off his feet. Her face was buried in his neck and she was whispering his name. "God, Eric. I don't want to be without you anymore."

Eric held her tightly. "Please tell me you don't mean just as friends."

Donna pulled his face to hers and proceeded to show him what she meant.

* * *

A/N: Please review!!  



End file.
